User blog:Theultimatelifeform/Starlight Glimmer vs Sunset Shimmer (Remade)
Description Alright folks, time for round two! Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer face off for the second time in this DEATH BATTLE!!! Interlude Ultimate came over to his desk, spinning in a chair. Ultimate: Hel- Before he could speak, he felt a gust of wind and looked over to see Rainbow Dash. Ultimate:...Twilight Sparkle, th- Rainbow Dash: Princess of friendship, element of magic and an alicorn! Ultimate: Has defeated many foes with her friends and today, we are pitting two of the foes that Twilight didn't purely defeat, but redeemed. Rainbow Dash: STARLIGHT GLIMMER AND SUNSET SHIMMER! YEAH! Ultimate: Rainbow Dash is right, I previously did a Starlight vs Sunset death battle with UTF, but due to the season 6 finale and legend of everfree releasing in october, this was an opportunity I could not pass up. Rainbow: His name is Ultimate and my name is the dashinator and we will be checking out their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a death battle!!!! Ultimate: the dashi- Starlight Glimmer Ultimate: Ah, Starlight Glimmer, a pony that I covered in the past while working with UTF, meaning if you want an actual rundown of Starlight fully, you could go to the first Starlight vs Sunset, but i'll bore you guys anyway. Ultimate: Starlight Glimmer is a magical prodigy that grew up with the one friend she ever had prior to the mane six, sunburst. After sunburst was taken away to be taught under princess celestia, starlight grew hateful of the concept of cutie marks, believing cutie marks represented inequality and wanting to erase them from as many ponies as she possibly could. Rainbow Dash: But when we came in and stopped her evil plan to remove everpony's cutie marks, she disappeared for a few episodes before coming back and invading the castle of friendship to have her revenge! Ultimate: Few epi-were you breaking the..whatever. Due to completing a spell starswirl the bearded, one of the greatest wizards in equestrian history, starlight hopped through time while being chased by spike and twilight sparkle, creating several new timelines with her time hopping. Rainbow Dash: But in the end, T-Sparks and Spike managed to knock off Starlight and save equestria before Twilight took her in as her pupil!. Ultimate:Right...like Twilight, Starlight has a large amount of magical potential and has many spells to add to her arsenal. Rainbow Dash: She does? Ultimate: YES, OF COURSE SHE DOES, YOU HANG AROUND WITH HER EVERY-ahem. Accelero increases her speed, but when added with similo duplexis, an old equestrian spell, she can duplicate herself, something even Twilight was astonished at. And now that we got her new added spell, here are other aspects of Starlight's magic. Ultimate then grabbed Rainbow Dash and threw her out of the room before locking the door and walking back to his chair. Ultimate: Anyway..... Ultimate: While Starlight's magic is not as varied as Twilight's, Twilight herself has stated that Starlight has more magic potential than she does, and coming from one of the most powerful magic users in equestria, that's saying something. Ultimate: She has potentially superhuman lifting strength, she's tough enough to go toe to toe with Twilight and take a beating from chrysalis without magic, smart enough to actually outsmart both chrysalis and Twilight, and she has super speed with accelero, but has a normal pony's speed when not using it. Ultimate: While Starlight does have strength and abilities, she is not without her faults. She was originally blinded by her own beliefs, similar to the nazis. She eventually changed, but did not fully know if she strayed away from the dark, meaning she did not have that largest amount of security inside of her. However, ever since the ending of season 6, she now has a higher inner security and now has no visible weaknesses. When Ultimate was gonna finish up, Rainbow Dash came bursting in wearing sunglasses. Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah, Starlight is gonna kick tail! "All adventures are equal to all other adventures. That's why they're special." Sunset Shimmer Ultimate: Sunset Shimmer, arguable leader of the sonic rainbooms, essentially the human version of the mane six, but having an extra member and having a fascination with music and magic..as they are a band...originally started out as a magical prodigy taken under the wing of Princess Celestia, just like Twilight. Ultimate: However, unlike Twilight, who never let her abilities fuel ego and get into her head, Sunset was boastful and condescending, seeing herself as an all powerful alicorn in the future that could rule equestria when Celestia once showed her the crystal mirror. Ultimate: Not convinced she'll learn about this strange mirror through Celestia, an undeterred Sunset began researching about it in the dark magic library in canterlot behind Celestia's back, but was eventually caught by the princess and her guards and stripped of her position as student. When Celestia tells the guards to apprehend Sunset, the fallen student overpowers the guards and runs through the crystal mirror, coming out as a human teenager. Ultimate: You see, the crystal mirror isn't an ordinary mirror, but a gateway to another dimension, the other dimension being earth. When a pony enters the mirror, they come to earth as a human and vice versa, explaining why Sunset and Twilight are both human teenagers on earth, but are ponies in equestria. Ultimate: Eventually, a few years later, Sunset returned to equestria before stealing Twilight Sparkle's crown and replacing it with a fake one, then zipping right back into the portal with Twilight on her tail. After a couple days, Sunset Shimmer was defeated by Twilight and was knocked out of her demon form, which was triggered by her absorbing of the power of the element of magic. Ultimate: Over the next several months, Sunset managed to regain acceptance among canterlot high after defeating the dazzlings, putting a stop to Midnight Sparkle, a more powerful and magic consumed human Twilight Sparkle (also known as Sci-Twi) after she gave into peer pressure and teaming up with her friends to stop Gloriosa Daisy from destroying camp everfree, gaining new magical forms in the process. Ultimate: Sunset Shimmer does not have many explored magical abilities, but is implied to have the same abilities as Twilight. Ultimate: In unicorn form, she can run at peak-human speeds, is a genius, is comparable to unicorn Twilight in durability, attack potency and lifting strength, but also has her weaknesses. Sunset is haunted by her past and refers to her evil self as 'old me' rather than 'me', implying she wants to make both her current and past selves different people, but overall, she has no other weaknesses. "True magic comes from honesty! Loyalty! Laughter! Generosity! Kindness! I understand you, Twilight, and I want to show you the most important magic of all... the magic of friendship!" 'Pre-Battle' Equestria, away from any form of civilization Starlight and Sunset both stepped up to a podium and smirked at each other as Discord sat on a throne chair, eating popcorn. When both of their horns glowed and Discord gulped down the entire bag of popcorn. Alright, girls, here is the only rule. Discord said, Don't die. Both Starlight and Sunset had their horns glow brightly as the 'FIGHT' sign appears. 'Battle' Instantly, they both fire magic blasts at each other, struggling for dominance before Sunset put more power into her blast, overwhelming Starlight's and sending her flying back a bit, only for Starlight to recover and fire a blast at Sunset, who dodged it and ran towards Starlight, who grinned. Accelero! Starlight shouted before she suddenly sped towards Sunset as a blur, stunning the other unicorn as the blur hit Sunset repeatedly, allowing for Starlight to skid to a halt and speed back towards Sunset, ramming into her and sending her across the ground. Sunset slowly got up before using self-levitation to fly towards Starlight, who was surprised as Sunset blasted her repeatedly, then flew up and blasted her again, only for Starlight to have a shield raised up. Oh, how MAGICAL this is! Discord shouted in glee before frowning, At least I have something to occupy me that Starlight actually agreed to participate in and I essentially had to make a deal with Sunset. The two unicorns clashed blasts and other magical abilities before Sunset fllew behind Starlight and used her telepathy to look into her mind, but Starlight managed to cause a magic explosion by summoning a shield and obliterating it, sending Sunset back as Starlight winced from slight pain. Sunset frowned and flew above Starlight before firing a massive magic blast down, causing Starlight to raise a shield that struggled with the blast and Discord to teleport a few feet away. Starlight was sweating as she started to increase the shield's size, causing it to get near Sunset, who was starting to panic. Suddenly, the shield exploded, causing the area to be enveloped in a bright white light that blinded Sunset. When Sunset managed to open her eyes and see clearly, she saw Starlight was gone, causing her to look around but not see her. As Sunset looked around, she noticed a ripple in some rocks, causing her to fire a blast at it, but the ripple disappeared, only for a voice to be heard. Similo duplexis! Starlight said before she duplicated in front of Sunset, causing Sunset to growl, accelero! both Starlights then sped towards Sunset and hit her repeatedly before the duplicate Starlight turned Sunset into an egg, followed by the real one crushing the egg and both Starlights going back together into one. K.O!!!! Starlight looked around and saw that Discord wasn't there before teleporting away. 'Results' Rainbow Dash: AW YEAH! Ultimate: This wasn't even close to being a fair battle when you take into account the advantages Starlight had. Sure, Sunset had superior experience and debateably intelligence, but Starlight has superior strength, speed, magic cabability, destructive power and all of her abilities could potentially cancel out Sunset's. Rainbow Dash: Sunset was able to fight against Midnight Sparkle, but that was only because she harnessed the magic of the human versions of us that were inside a device Sci-Twi, the human version of Twilight Sparkle, created to specifically track down and absorb magic coming from canterlot high. Ultimate: Even if Sunset were to have that device in her posession, Sunset wouldn't know how to properly absorb the magic from Starlight and all of the magic that the device did have was given back to the owners of that magic, rendering the device useless. Rainbow Dash: Starlight's incredibly powerful, on the level of alicorns, so there's little chance that Sunset could be able to even match her, even if Sunset were to have all of the magic of her friends. Ultimate: The winner is Starlight Glimmer. Category:Blog posts